


HCs for the legendary sannin w/ an adoptive girl!

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Prompt: can I request parenting hcs for each of the legendary sanin with a adoptive girl?As always, check out my tumblr @kunoichihatake! I'm much more active there and my requests are always open (though I write slowly) 💞
Kudos: 3





	HCs for the legendary sannin w/ an adoptive girl!

**Jiraiya**

  * He would spoil her so badly
  * Anything his little princess wants, she gets
  * He’s pretty strict about training, though
  * From the day she can walk, his daughter is learning how to be a shinobi as strong as her father
  * Once she’s able to perform her first jutsus, he takes her to Mount Myoboku to meet the toads, and they adore her
  * (They don’t even make her eat bugs like her dad)
  * She learns sage mode pretty early on and perfects it by her mid to late teens, and her dad couldn’t be prouder (:
  * Jiraiya would try to hide his pervert side from her as long as possible, knowing that she’d find out about it one day
  * One day, she finds a book with his name on it and buys it to bring home to show her father
  * Of course she reads the first chapter and her excitement turns to shock and disgust
  * Jiraiya sits her down and has a talk about how men are gross, how she needs to watch out for them, how she’s not allowed to date until she’s 30, etc.
  * Though it does break his heart knowing his little girl doesn’t see him as such a great dad anymore
  * I can see his daughter growing close with Tsunade and bonding over how much of a goof and pervert Jiraiya can be
  * Jiraiya pretends to hate it, but secretly he loves that his daughter is bonding with the strongest kunoichi he knows



**Tsunade**

  * Like Jiraiya, she would start training her daughter as early as possible
  * She would start with taijutsu – her daughter would have her mother’s monster strength by the time she started at the Academy
  * After that, I feel like Tsunade would let her child choose her own specialty
  * If she decided to take up medical ninjutsu, great! Tsunade would train her to be the finest medical ninja in Konoha, with the hopes that her daughter would surpass her some day
  * If her daughter decided to pursue another type of jutsu, Tsunade would seek out the top specialist to train her
  * (Even if she wasn’t Hokage, Tsunade would have no trouble getting someone to do her such a favor)
  * One specialty she will be sure her daughter knows, though, is how to deal with perverts
  * Tsunade has had years of experience with Jiraiya and can spot a perv from a mile away
  * Her daughter will know from a very young age how to deal with creeps
  * The teachers at the Academy have talked to Tsunade multiple times about how her daughter nearly knocked a boy in her class out again, but each time Tsunade would only beam and tell the teacher that the kid must have been pulling some pervy stunt and that he probably deserved it
  * Overall, Tsunade would be the proudest mama bear, and her daughter would be as strong (and strong-willed) as her mother



**Orochimaru**

  * Though he doesn’t show it as outwardly as Jiraiya or Tsunade, he’s certainly in awe of his daughter
  * From the moment he adopts her, he’s entranced by her
  * The way she blinks at him as a baby? Absolutely adorable. Even when she fusses, he can’t help but be in awe of how perfect she is
  * “I couldn’t make an experiment this perfect if I tried”
  * Orochimaru would definitely be a laid-back type of father, in my opinion
  * His daughter would be able to pursue her own path without any pushback from him
  * However, he does keep a close eye on her at all times
  * Once, a boy at the Academy was picking on her, and he decided to make an appearance
  * His daughter was embarrassed, but no one ever picked on her again
  * He’d certainly be invested in the love triangle (real or perceived) between his daughter and her teammates
  * Would probably ask her about which one she liked better, much to her chagrin
  * “So, Ryota or Shigeru?”
  * “Dad, I’ve already told you I don’t like either of them like that.”
  * “I’m team Ryota, for the record.”
  * “DAD.”
  * No matter what type of jutsu she decided to specialize in, Orochimaru would help his daughter train
  * He would try to learn as much as he could about the jutsu she liked, and might even try to do some experiments to get better at the jutsus so he could teach her more
  * 10/10 supportive dad (even if he creeps his daughter’s teammates out)




End file.
